


It Feels Better (Biting Down)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They think you’re possessed again,” Derek told him, voice not pitched for subtlety and Stiles laughed when Scott shot Derek a betrayed look. </p>
<p>Stiles wasn’t possessed, he was just whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Better (Biting Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through and beta. I blame the Hemlock Grove trailer for the general weirdness and the title.

Stiles told everyone that he couldn’t remember when the thing between them had gone from being Derek _and_ Stiles to just ‘us’.

If he had to pinpoint one of the major factors that caused the change he’d probably have to blame the hunters that kidnapped them just before Cora and Derek could leave for wherever the hell they’d been heading.

It was two months before the pack found them, two months that Stiles had spent completely dependent on Derek.

It was some time after month one that Derek’s eyes had changed.

Stiles knew that the others thought there was something wrong with them. He could see it every time that he shied away from Scott’s touch, every time that Derek snapped at Malia.

He didn’t think about the fact that he could smell the pack’s unease, could feel it like a cloak settling on his shoulders.

“They think you’re possessed again,” Derek told him, voice not pitched for subtlety and Stiles laughed when Scott shot Derek a betrayed look.

Stiles wasn’t possessed, he was just _whole._

*O*

It wasn’t long after their return that wolves started invading Beacon Hills and while Scott and the others retreated to plan, Stiles followed Derek out into the night, his red hoodie shining like a beacon as Derek shifted.

It only took Derek an hour to find where the rogues were hiding out and Stiles tapped his bat against his shin as he waited for the wolves to notice them.

“You know I’m getting sick and tired off people trespassing; I mean come on Beacon Hills really isn’t that interesting,” Stiles told Derek conversationally, one hand carding through the wolf’s fur.

The rogues whirled on them, freezing as they caught sight of Derek’s blood red eyes…or maybe they were just scared of Derek. Stiles had to admit, in this form; Derek looked like he could take on a T-Rex and probably win. The fact that there was already a growl riding his breath probably didn’t engender feelings of the soft and fuzzy kind.

The only woman in the group straightened as she took a step forward and Stiles didn’t bother to disguise the way that his fingers tightened on his bat. He’d laced the paint with wolf’s bane and while his magic protected Derek from its nastier side effects, other wolves weren’t quite as safe.

“We’re here to speak with the wolves that wiped out the McAllen hunters,” she greeted and Stiles snorted.

“If you want to pick a fight because we stepped on your sworn enemies then you’re stupider than you look,”

Behind the woman the other two rogues snarled at Stiles’ comment, voice dying down when the woman held up a hand.

“We’re not here for a fight. Our pack wishes to extend its thanks to yours,” she responded and Stiles cocked his head.

The bond was pulsing with Derek’s thoughts and Stiles wasn’t exactly averse to playing voice box.

“The Hale pack accepts your gratitude,” Stiles responded, the words lying heavily on his tongue. “Seriously that was all him cause I don’t really care about your gratitude,” he tacked on waving a hand at Derek who snorted.

The woman inclined her head. “We also wished to extend our condolences…for your lost pack mates,” she added when Stiles’ brow furrowed.

“We were the only ones down there, didn’t see another wolf or human that wasn’t a hunter until we broke out.”

The woman opened her mouth like she was about to say something before seemingly thinking better of it. Stiles knew that she probably doubted the two of them had taken out the hunters by themselves but the fact that she didn’t voice her opinion was a good thing...for her. Shaking her head she took a step back, “The packs will be glad to see a representative for the Hales this year….” She glanced at Stiles slyly. “….or perhaps, two?”

Stiles shot her a smile that was more a show of aggression than happiness but the bond pulsed as Derek nodded in understanding and the wolves seemed to take the gesture as a dismissal because they all but melted back into the night around them.

“You know that Scott’s gonna want to go, right?” Stiles asked, shuffling sideways just in time to avoid Derek’s headbutt because seriously with his size even the gentlest of gestures could send Stiles tumbling over and while Derek found it funny, Stiles didn’t…at least, not much.

Derek shifted between one breath and the next, arms bristling with fur looping around Stiles’ waist and by the time that Derek pressed his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck there was nothing but human skin and hair brushing against his own.

“Maybe it’ll teach him something,” Derek muttered, a growl rumbling from his chest as Stiles ran his fingers through his hair.

“You’re just saying that because you want to go prove that you’re the biggest and baddest wolf out there,” Stiles muttered, ignoring Derek’s snort of amusement because ‘baddest’ was totally a word and Derek was pretty much the definition of the big, bad wolf.

*O*

Scott wasn’t happy when they brought back the message.

“They could have killed you, Stiles, what the hell were you thinking?!” Scott shouted, his eyes flashing alpha red and Stiles didn’t even need to look at Derek to know that the man’s eyes were probably a mirror image of Scott’s.

“They came looking for us, not you guys. This way they don’t know anything about your pack,”

Stiles’ words were deliberate and he could see the moment that it hit Scott that he’d said _your_ pack not ours.

Stiles’ dad and Cora were part of the pack...Derek was pack but Stiles couldn’t force himself to accept Scott into what he and Derek shared no matter how much a part of him wanted to.

“What happened to you, Stiles?”

“Two months in a hellhole happened,” Stiles responded, his fingers already finding Derek’s hair as the man slumped against him.

The first two weeks hadn’t been too bad. They’d laced their water with wolfsbane and poisons that left Derek shaking on the floor but for the most part they ignored the human.

Week three was when they stopped getting food because the hunters wanted to see if Derek would turn on Stiles…he hadn’t. Instead Derek had listened as Stiles talked about everything and anything until his throat was too parched to speak.

Week five was a full moon and neither of them remembered much, other than Derek’s howls and the low pulsing of something inside their chest that didn’t feel normal but felt _right._

Week seven was when the hunters slipped up and by week eight all thirty two of them were dead.

Shaking himself from the memories Stiles refocused on Scott’s face, forcing the taste of blood from his tongue even as Derek rumbled in displeasure.

“We’re fine, Scott, we’re just us.”

The look on Scott’s face said that that was the problem but despite Scott’s disapproval Stiles’ could feel Derek’s amusement and he couldn’t help but smile as he hummed the song that Derek’s mother had taught him beneath his breath.

*O*

Whenever anyone asked Stiles told them that he couldn’t remember when the thing between them had gone from being Derek _and_ Stiles to just ‘us’.

He didn’t tell them that the first time was as he watched the wolf pin one of the hunters who hadn’t been quick enough to the dirty floor.

Stiles didn’t tell them that he scented the man’s fear, felt his thundering pulse like he was the one on top of him and not Derek.

Stiles didn’t tell anyone that the wolf had hesitated for a moment…he’d never tell them that when the light faded from the hunter’s eyes it wasn’t because of Derek’s teeth.

What Scott and the others didn’t get was that the wolf didn’t understand revenge; it only knew survival, rage, hunger, fear, need, basic emotions despite its intelligence.

Wolves didn’t let their prey think they had a chance to escape…wolves didn’t give their prey a choice and Derek wasn’t the one who had broken first…Stiles was.

But he’d never tell anyone that and Derek wouldn’t either.


End file.
